The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus including an image reading device.
An image processing apparatus such as a copier, a scanner, a facsimile apparatus, or a multifunction peripheral includes an image reading device for reading an image from a document sheet. The image processing apparatus has a function to transmit data of the image read from the document sheet to another apparatus.
The image processing apparatus may further include an image forming device for forming an image on a sheet. In this case, the image processing apparatus can execute a copy process that includes an image reading process and a print process.
According to a known image processing apparatus, in the copy process, after the image reading process is completed, the print process is executed only when a removal of the document sheet from the image reading device has been detected. This function is aimed to prevent the document sheet from being forgotten to be taken from the image reading device.